mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship lessons/IDW comics
:Nightmares are nothing but fear that lives inside of you. You've shown me that we ''all have the power to defeat them if you just shine a little light of love on them!'' :Fluttershy: You can't force anypony—or any fishy—to stay with you. You need to trust that love will bring you back together. It's not for you to decide. :The bookworm wasn't the only one to learn a lesson that day. Sometimes we all need to remember that creativity and friendship fix just as many things as knowledge. :Trixie: You reminded me that we don't have to be bad forever. Everypony deserves a second chance. :Rarity: I guess if we worked together, we could have come up with that solution on our own! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe. But it's nice to know that even though I'm a princess, I can still help Ponyville with the "simple" things! :Princess Celestia: Everyone has bad ''aspects to their personality. Ego. Vanity. Stubborness. And more. These are all part of us. But if we work hard enough, and we truly want to, we can strive to rise above that.'' :Apple Bloom: And we learned that deep down, maybe we're not really all that different. :Filthy Rich: I'll promise you anything you want! That's what a mayor does, right? :Mayor Mare: No, it is not! That's not a mayor's job! A mayor doesn't ''just make promises! Because we can't make every promise come true! The best thing we can do is make plans and work hard. We do what we can, and if something goes wrong, we try to fix it! You can't promise that bad things will never happen. But you can promise that you will try to make things right! :'Starlight Glimmer': ''Friendship doesn't require order—it requires disorder! You can't be friends with somepony who's ''exactly like you—it'd be like being friends with a mirror! Friendship means seeing the differences in somepony—and making a connection anyway! :... :'Starlight Glimmer': ''Harmony is ''many different notes, all coming together... to make something greater. We need those different notes... that wild and unpredictable music... to make something beautiful.'' The following lesson is given from Discord to Princess Celestia in the short story For the Pony Who Has Everything: :Discord: You see, you and Twilight have spent so much time focusing on your friendship lessons, you've forgotten something I've always known. :Princess Celestia: What's that? :Discord: If you're going to take care of others, you have to make time to take care of yourself. :Jade Singer: You don't know what it's like being that great out of the gate. And having to live up to that a second time. :Twilight Sparkle: But I do. When I tested for magic school, I made such a splash that Princess Celestia took me as her personal student. I have to live up to that every day. :Jade Singer: How do you do it? :Twilight Sparkle: It's hard, but then I was sent to Ponyville and I made friends, and then it wasn't so bad. They support me. They celebrate my victories and catch me when I fall. Additionally, the following letter is addressed from Princess Celestia to Twilight Sparkle: :Twilight Sparkle, :I ask you to write me letters about your lessons in friendship. Today I have to write YOU one. :You see, I was friends with Jade Singer years ago, but her fame and her fear turned her cold and distant. One of the last times I spoke with her was when I allowed her to "hide" as the archivist. :Thank you for taking care of her, for reaching her, for bringing her talent back into the world. But most of all--'' :--thank you for bringing back my friend.'' The report for this issue is written by Fluttershy. :...and that's how I learned that you should never let your fear of being criticized stop you from expressing yourself through art! :'Especially'' if you have terrific friends to help you do it!'' :Even though I suspect they do not truly understand the artistic impulse that drives me. :Which makes them even ''more terrific!'' The report for this issue is written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia: :Today I learned that sometimes it can be ''hard doing something that you love—especially if you've been doing it for a long time!'' :But with the help of a new outlook, we can ''always find a way to keep being involved.'' :You're ''never too old to be a part of what you love! :''I'm glad I was able to help Ponyacci keep being ''funny—even off the stage.'' :And knowing that you've helped someone fulfill ''their dream...'' :...can be just as good as fulfilling your ''own! :::—Pinkie Pie'' The report for this issue is written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :If there's one thing I've learned this Hearth's Warming Eve, it's that holidays can get a might crazy. Seems like there's always a million things to do, and so little time to do it! :But if you don't take a moment to slow down—really slow down—and spend a little time with your family, you might miss what the holiday is truly all about... :...comin' together, and appreciating just how important every single pony is. After all, even those closest to you... :...might just surprise ya. :::Sincerely, :::Applejack. The report for this issue is written by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. ::Dear Princess Celestia: :We formed the ''Cutie Mark Crusaders in order to find out what we wanted to be.'' :Imagine how we felt when we met Imp, who could be ''anything! :''But Mimickers like Imp want to learn about the world—''we just wanted Imp to turn into fun stuff. :''We should have treated her like a ''friend, not a toy. :''We're going to let Imp grow up at her ''own pace.'' :And maybe when we're all a little more ''mature, we can be friends again!'' :Until then, she'll be waiting for us in her ''home.'' :::Sincerely, :::the Cutie Mark Crusaders, :::Applebloom :::Sweetie Belle :::Scootaloo :'''Twilight Sparkle: I think you'll be writing the letter to Princess Celestia on this one, Spike. :Spike: Yes! I can tell her how I raised... '...the... best... pets... ever!'' The following letter is addressed from Princess Celestia to Spike: ::Dear Spike, :Thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to spend the day on an adventure. :As a princess and a teacher, I don't often have the chance to have fun. It was a great pleasure to journey with you. :But more than that, you reminded me that sometimes our roles can change. :A teacher can become an adventurer. A sidekick can become a leader. A student can become a princess. :And sometimes, someone we hardly know... :...can become a friend. :::Your friend forever, :::Celestia The following letter is addressed from Princess Luna to Princess Celestia: ::Dear sister, I learned something today. ::It's important to laugh. The more important you are, the more important it is to learn to laugh at yourself. ::Everypony needs to laugh and everypony needs a good joke or prank now and again. And the mark of a good friendship is being able to share a laugh, even when it's about something you never meant to be funny. :::''- Luna'' The journal entry for this issue is written by Rarity. :Sometimes you learn things about friendship when you least expect it. :Sometimes I think I know everything there is to know about being fashionable. :I forget that every pony has their own fashion and their own sense of style, and that just because it's different doesn't mean it's wrong. :And sometimes the important thing isn't to love the same things as your friends, but to let them love it and share that love with you. :Sometimes it's hard to put aside the things you want to do and ask what your friends are interested in. :But if you never ask, you may never know just how amazing your friends are. :'''Mayor Mare: This town is made up of all sorts of different types of ponies. Each and every one of us has our strengths and weaknesses. Together, we can get through anything. I could demand that everything be done how I want it. But I learned the hard way that's not always the best way to do things. Ponyville can get a little crazy, but we're a team... no matter what! :Diamond Tiara: narrating I learned something today. Friends are good... or whatever, but they can't be bought. I'm happy to have one friend who understands me and knows all the really great stuff in life can be bought. Look at them. Sure, they're happy now. But when they get home they won't have a butler to make them hot chocolate and fluff their pillows when they wake him up in the middle of the night. And that's the really important thing. But who needs friends when you're a winner. And that's what Silver Spoon and I are. Winners. And winning is real happiness. Look at how happy we are. Or whatever... :Rainbow Dash: Who cares what they all think? The ponies who really count are the ones back in Ponyville. The ones who love you for who you are. :... :Rainbow Dash: Gee, Fluttershy, can you ever forgive me? :Fluttershy: Of course I can, Rainbow Dash! And I guess I shouldn't let my insecurities cause me to hide under a table! With the support of my friends, I can face anything. :... :Cirrus Cloud: You've taught me, and a lot of other ponies, that it's OK to be different, as long as you stay true to yourself. The following letter is addressed from Princess Luna to Princess Celestia: :Dearest sister, I am writing you this letter to thank you. :When you asked me to help Discord, I was unhappy with your request. :I believed Discord to be a lost cause. :But I realize now that I once thought the same thing about myself. :Maybe sometimes I still do. :Maybe that's why I spend so much time alone. Like Discord, I'm afraid of hurting those I care for. :Sometimes I have to remind myself, that darkness—like chaos—is not the opposite of good, just the opposite of light. :Wonderful, amazing, and beautiful things happen in the darkness. :Just as some of the best things in life are a result of chance. :And you never know when you're about to make a friend. :::Your sister—Luna. :Rarity: Just because you admire someone doesn't mean you have to be exactly like them. Additionally, the following letter is addressed from Rarity to Princess Celestia: ::Dear Princess Celestia... :If I learned anything in Griffonstone, it's this: Even the friends you admire most don't always treat everyone the way they should. :Tell them how you feel—they just might listen. The following letter is addressed from Shining Armor to Princess Celestia: ::Dear Princess Celestia, :My sister used to tell me that she never knew when she was in the middle of one of your lessons and now I know what she was talking about. :When you sent Blueblood with me, I thought he would be useless. He seemed conceited and self-absorbed. :And he was... :But what I didn't realize is that every pony has different skills. And while I've always been a hard worker, Blueblood has spent his whole life as a prince. :And while you may not see eye to eye with every pony, :You can learn something from every pony you meet. :Granny Smith: I just want to apologize for how I've behaved toward you the past couple of weeks. I know you were just helping, but sometimes it's hard for me to admit I need help. I'm so used to doing things on my own. And I get frustrated when I can't get around like I used to. It was wrong of me to take it out on you like I did. :Apple Bloom: Cutie marks make us special. Nobody should make fun of you for yours. Additionally, the following letter is addressed from Princess Luna to Princess Celestia: :Dear sister, after you and Twilight left, I began to wonder why you hadn't just left Twilight to run the sleepover in your place. :After all, she was right there. And she spends a lot of time with children. :But sometime between doing crafts and nearly being destroyed by a water mammal made of mirrors, I believe I saw your true purpose. :I never considered myself the type to mentor young fillies, perhaps because I believed I was the weird sister, the dark sister, the one no young pony could relate to. :What I failed to realize is that this is a feeling that I share with these girls. :Just as I believe they could never want me, they believe no one could ever want them. :After all, who needs to feel they fit somewhere more than a misfit? Who needs to feel valued more than the strange, creepy, and unusual. :And who better to watch over them than a princess who is also finding her way. :::Your sister, Luna. The following text is recorded in Star Swirl the Bearded's The Great Starswirl the Bearded, the Two Sisters, and the Magical Vortex: :Star Swirl the Bearded: "I am writing this here rather than in my journal in hopes that it may find its way back to them some day. Or perhaps to two such sisters or leaders in need. For ''in a leader, there is no greater quality than compassion. Order can be obtained through strength and fear. But harmony? Harmony can only be maintained when we strive to be compassionate. Only when we strive to understand one another, can we all become greater." Equestria Girls Holiday Special :'Rarity': After all, you're family! And you know what I love about family? ''No matter how big your family is... there's always room for more. :Princess Luna: Dearest Sister, I am writing you this letter, though I have no intention of ever showing it to you. I think perhaps it's best if I don't share this adventure with you. Long ago, you were faced with the terrible duty of fighting your own sister. I have always wondered what that must have felt like for you. I think I got a little taste of it today. We can support those we care for. We can nudge them toward the right choices. We can stand up for them when they are in trouble. But we cannot force them to make the right choices. We cannot force them to be good. Instead, we must form new friendships with those that we meet on our new paths. We create our own families, as you have done with Twilight and Cadance. And we remain grateful for those who stand by us. Who have supported us even when we were at our worst. And hope that those who have taken different paths someday find their way back to us. Category:Lists